(a) Field of the Invention
The present Charging/Discharging Device featuring as executed on the exterior side of the electrode board, of positive or negative polarity, on both sides of the individually installed electrode tank, a low resistance current pool structure of any chosen geometry to facilitate infeeding/outfeeding of confluent currents, executed in the form of inflowing/effluent pooling terminals, or that incorporated with parallel current pool conductor, or as made from material of better conductivity with a view to reduce the resistance to infeeding/outfeeding confluent currents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional Charging/Discharging Device, any primary or secondary rechargeable cell, or fuel cell, or still a capacitor or super capacitor or otherwise electricity storage or discharge device, for example, such as the unilaterally installed current pool terminal electrode board, of a prior art, illustrated in FIG. 1, the idea is to have a current pool terminal T100 installed on one side of each electrode board P100, meant to converge outfeeding or infeeding currents, or alternatively to serve as a serial or parallel conjunction point for communication with other electrodes, as with such executions there is but one side instead of both on the electrode board where infeeding or outfeeding current transits, what follows inevitably on the electrode boards when larger currents were transiting as input or output is want of uniformity of current density on portions of electrode board adjacent to the current pool terminals and on portions of electrode remote from the current pool terminal T100, since this is a one-way current path, the internal impedance is necessarily larger; furthermore, the previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,159,633, 6,174,619 and 6,531,247 granted to the same inventor disclosed a common feature to have current pool terminals provided on two or more than two current pool terminals on electrode boards of like polarities and of identical voltage specifications, disposed in a tank of like electrodes or dissimilar electrodes are paralelled together by means of a rod conductor; or alternatively the same rod conductor serves to interconnect current pool terminals of dissimilar electrodes in a tank of dissimilar electrodes in serial or compound serial/parallel combinations; as regards its low impedance current pool execution it can be: (1) having one or more individually outwardly extending current pool terminals installed on two or more sides of the electrode board, shown in FIG. 2 is an illustration of one current pool terminal fitted to either side of the electrode board; or instead two or more than two current pool terminals T100 are mounted on one side or more sides of the electrode board P100, to thereby account for two or more than two current input or output paths, thus achieving a lowering of internal impedance, shown in FIG. 3 is an illustration of two current pool terminals installed on sides opposite each on the electrode board; or alternatively (2) having one or more conductive penetration holes S100 installed individually on chosen quarters or middle quarters on two or more than two sides abutting the exteriority of the electrode board P100, or instead having same, but at least two, on chosen quarters on one side or on more sides, and that complemented with one or more isolation space or insolation gap reserved in chosen or middle quarters on two or more than two sides of aforementioned positive electrode board or negative electrode board, serving to accommodate passage of the rod conductor B100 once electrode boards of dissimilar polarities are intercrossed and set in order, without coming into contact, or instead the same may be replaced with one or more isolated penetration holes each sized larger than the rod conductor, so that the electrode board is equiped with two or more that two input or output current paths, and that in order to reduce the internal impedance of the battery installations, FIG. 4 illustrates an example of the electrode board equiped with two penetration holes and two isolation gaps structured accordingly; such an improved structure, while it, by increasing current paths in the charge storage/discharging devices, does achieve in reduction of the internal impedance of the storage discharge devices, polylateral and multiple path interconnected in series or parallel between individual tanks of electrodes involved in the art will necessarily mean increased production costs and more time and labor required in the production process, these being obvious drawbacks to prior arts.
Charging/Discharging Device featuring one or more current pool means so that the electrode board is furnished with multiple current pool paths, and with current pool terminals in tanks of like electrode polarities or those in tanks of dissimilar electrode polarities but alike in voltage specifications and electrode polarities boards connected in parallel, or alternatively with current pool terminals between boards of dissimilar electrode polarities in tanks different in electrode polarities interconnected in series or in compound serial parallel combinations, and that complemented by having the exteriority of the positive or negative electrode board on both sides of individual electrode tanks made into a low impedance structure that is favorable to incoming/outgoing confluent currents.